


to a man's heart

by BrosleCub12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrosleCub12/pseuds/BrosleCub12
Summary: 221B fic.'Does it hurt?'





	to a man's heart

‘Does it hurt?’ John’s question is gentle, as is the hand in Sherlock’s hair. It ruffles a little and from _somewhere_ at the end of the dark corridor he finds himself stuck in, Sherlock shifts, just a little. He’s still not used to being touched.

‘I made some pasta,’ John’s voice murmurs and there is the press of something warm – warm, round, ceramic, ridged pattern: cheap china from Ikea. ‘You should eat, love. You’ll feel better once you’ve eaten. Hm?’ His face drifts up somewhere on Sherlock’s left. ‘You really will.’

‘Hm,’ Sherlock echoes the noise, follows the scent of cheese and tomato – cheese melted like a blanket over the meat, the yummiest, messiest meal, one of his favourites, John _knows_ it’s a favourite. He finds himself halfway up the corridor before he knows it, prompted by the light coloured like cheddar.

He comes out, head heavy, his hands cupped around a small bowl of the good stuff; inhales deeply. A clunk against the floor and there’s a glass of milk to join it.

‘Good for stress,’ John shrugs, sitting down on the floor beside him, a pair of backs braced against the sofa, two unique sets of legs resting close together, two forks twirling around in concentrated unison, a companionable, healing silence that they share along with their spaghetti bolognaise.  


End file.
